This invention relates generally to a centering module for guidance and acceptance of a cable plug and in particular to a cable plug having a metallic housing part connected to the shielding of an attached cable. A conductive connection from the metallic housing part to a grounded carrier occurs during the plug-in event.
It is known (German published application No. 29 09 627) to provide a centering strip of a plug mechanism with a metallic shroud which extends essentially perpendicular to the plug mechanism and has openings for the passage of plug contacts or terminal elements. This shroud is electrically connected to regions of a sub-rack lying at a grounded potential, and is connected thereto either directly or via fastening elements of the plug mechanisms. A self-sticking metal foil which is glued to the centering strip is used as the shroud.
For an apparatus for connecting the shielding of a plug of a multi-pole plug connector to the grounded potential layer of a sub-rack, wherein the plug partially engages passages of a centering strip during the plug-in event, it is known to apply a metallic, electrically conductive layer to the lateral faces of these passages. The shielding of the plug is provided with spring elements in such fashion that these press resiliently against the applied metallic layer when the plug engages the centering strip.
In order to obtain a low-impedance connection to a grounded potential layer of a centering strip serving for the acceptance of a plug on a motherboard, it is known to use a shielding element which presses roughly flush against the side walls of the centering strip. These shielding elements, separately provided for every long side of the centering strip, carry individual springs applied thereto as separate parts. In the plugged condition of a plug, these springs press resiliently against the shielding thereof. The planar shielding elements lying in the centering strip are electrically connected to regions of a sub-rack holding the motherboard which lie at grounded potential.